


Her Wedding Dress

by Iggity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Granger could only hope that her daughter Hermione would always love the blanket she had bought before Hermione was born. Inspired by a passage from "My Sister's Keeper" by Jodi Picoult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> On page forty of my copy of My Sister's Keeper is the following passage (no spoilers, I promise you): Last week, I had stood in the doorway of Kate's bedroom, watching her clutch a satin security blanket in her sleep, a shred of fabric she was rarely without. "You mark my words," I had whispered to Brian. "She'll never give that up. I'm going to have to sew it into the lining of her wedding dress." It sparked this idea.  
> Enjoy!

**Her Wedding Dress**

Karen Granger remembered a lot of things about her life. The most important things (after her marriage to Jack, that is) was everything that happened once she became pregnant with her daughter. As soon as she knew she was pregnant, she bought Hermione a security blanket, like most children had. A light-weight silver coloured thing, no bigger than a pillow. It was soft and cozy and inviting, and it was what Karen asked the nurse to wrap Hermione in when she was born. The nurse obliged and Hermione was wrapped in the blanket with hospital wrappings over top to keep Hermione warm. Hermione slept on the blanket in her crib, her tiny fingers curling gently on the blanket as she slept soundly.

When Hermione was a year old, she would crawl around on the floor, looking for her blanket should it disappear. Once Hermione learned how to walk, she never let the blanket leave her hand; not for the washing, and definitely not for dinner. Karen had tried to pry it from her daughter's sleeping fingers one night, but Hermione woke up and burst into tears. Not wanting a repeat of that _ever_ again, Karen had promised her sobbing one and a half year old daughter that she would never again try to steal Cozy. So, of course, by the age of two, the blanket was so incredibly dirty that Karen waited for that one day where Hermione would leave the blasted thing behind while she went out to play with her father and Karen could nab it to give it a quick scrub.

Hermione soon realised that her mother wanted the blanket just to clean it so Hermione wouldn't get sick. Hermione allowed this to happen after a few times and soon began asking if Karen wanted Cozy in the wash. By the time Hermione was six, she was tossing Cozy in without asking and Karen would always smile whenever that blanket would pass through her hands and into the washing machine.

When Hermione turned eight, Karen knew things would change. Hermione would stop curling up with her Cozy and the blanket would start to gather dust somewhere in Hermione's bedroom. But the cycle of watching the blanket pass by her eyes didn't stop, and Karen would always smile.

Things did change, though only a little bit. Hermione was a witch and was sent to a magical school. Karen was doing laundry the night Hermione had left and saw the blanket -- old, stained, ripped and pretty much destroyed -- in the wash. At first, Karen felt her heart breaking and the tears welling up, and after crying over the fact that her little girl was growing up and leaving home to go to school alone, Karen then smiled, because the blanket was in the wash and that meant that Hermione still used it.

The blanket would appear in the wash after every break and summer holiday that Hermione was home from school. Karen would always smile as the silver in the blanket faded slowly, as the rips frayed even more so with every wash, how the stains would fade just a smidge every time it came out of the washing machine.

When Hermione was seventeen, she came home from school early and informed Karen and Jack that they were in danger and that she was going to cast some sort of spell on them to make them forget her and the Harry Potter boy she had talked a lot about. And when Hermione raised that stick of wood that made her much, _much_ different from her parents, Karen noticed the silver blanket in her other hand. She noticed that Hermione's knuckles were white as she clenched the blanket and pointed her wand. The last thing Karen Granger remembered as Karen Granger was the silver blanket in her only daughter's hand.

Hermione was eighteen when Karen came back to being herself. Hermione was eighteen, already deeply in love, and had even helped to save an entire world. Karen hugged her daughter tightly and noticed that Hermione was clutching her silver blanket. They pulled back, both looked at the blanket and then at each other before smiling.

When Hermione was twenty-three, she was scared that Ron would walk away from her. No matter that she looked amazing in her wedding dress, or that she was completely beautiful with the way Ginny had done her make-up. But Karen had come prepared. When Hermione was about to break down completely, Karen pulled Cozy out of her purse along with a pair of scissors, a sewing needle and some thread. Hermione had stopped mid-sentence and Karen smiled as she found the biggest part of Cozy that was unharmed and cut it out. Hermione had laughed gently when Karen dropped to her knees and flipped up the skirt of Hermione's dress to sew the piece of Cozy in the lining.

'I love you,' she whispered to her daughter, kissing her forehead.

When Hermione was twenty-three, she married Ronald Weasley, and Cozy was with her the entire time, like always.


End file.
